The War to End All Wars
by hashtagUSII
Summary: High School!WWI AU: You will be taken on a trip through time, back to the late 19th century/early 20th century. While this tale follows actual historical events relatively closely, it is told from a modern perspective and there is some warping of the actual timeline. If you like football, history, or young love, read-on!
1. Chapter 1: The Franco-Prussian War

"Red. Set."

Otto looked left down the offensive line one last time, checking that everyone was in place, ready to block for him. He had called a fairly straight forward run, one of his personal favorites. He knew the Francis Frog Legs had a new linebacker, Napoleon Jr. His father, Napoleon Sr. had been a legendary quarterback at Francis High and coached the team currently, but unfortunately his son was not nearly as talented as his father. He lacked the mental and physical strength you needed for football in Otto's opinion, but he still maintained the arrogance of a talented player. Back when his father was playing, the game would have been much tougher. Otto would have been concerned. A play this simple would not have gained him any yardage against Napoleon the Great. However, Napoleon Sr.'s reign was over, and Otto knew Junior was not going to be the next legend. That title belonged to him.

"Hut."

The two lines of young men sprung into action, the sound of colliding, padded bodies filling the air as Otto's call left his mouth. His center faked the hike back to him, and Otto dutifully pretended to run the ball to the right. The Frog Legs were completely duped, and a hefty linebacker charged forward to tackle the red herring. As he landed heavily on the ground beneath the hulk-sized boy, he heard elated screams erupt from the crowd. The linebacker rolled off of him, and Otto stood, looking down the field just in time to see his center complete the 40 yard touchdown. Otto chuckled to himself. If games were going to be this easy, he could take the G. Ermany Rhinos all the way to States this year.

* * *

"63-0."

Otto stood on a bench in the locker room, addressing his team post-game. This was generally the captains job, but Wilhelm usually just let Otto do it. He was better at it anyway. The rest of the team stood in a circle around their quarterback, some with their uniforms half off, and most looking pretty energized. It had not been a physically taxing game for the hardened athletes of G. Ermany Lutheran Prep.

"We crushed them 63-0 on their own field. You men should be incredibly proud of yourselves. Not only did we prove to them that their past success is not indicative of their current talent, we showed them that the Rhinos mean business." Cheers echoed throughout the tiny locker room. Otto continued, getting more animated with every word.

"If we continue to dominate our league like this, the administration at G. Ermany will be practically throwing money at us. In order to make it to the State Championships, we have to want it. We can't be timid on the field and we can't be timid in practice. We can't even be timid off the field if we want to be champions. We have to be aggressive in every aspect of our lives, and only then will our collective aggression make us undefeatable. You should all leave the field with the other teams _blood_ smeared on your uniforms." Otto gestured to his own uniform, which was in fact marked with several red smears. "Let the gray in your jerseys represent your iron-hard will to win, to incinerate the competition. And let our enemies _blood_ be shed during each game we play." Otto was full on shouting at this point, and his teammates, feeding off of his vibe, were practically bouncing in excitement. "**_It is by this philosophy of blood and iron that the Rhinos will be the state champions this year, and every year after!_**"

At this point, the boys went wild. Somebody started a chant of "blood and iron" and Otto was affectionately buried under a pile of grimy, padded bodies. Eventually, the cheering lost its momentum, and someone grabbed Otto's hand to help him up. The grip was firm, but gentle.


	2. Chapter 2: German Unification

"Dude, that was your best pep talk yet."

Otto grinned and accepted the compliment as Wilhelm effortlessly yanked him to his feet.

"Yeah it probably was. Hopefully that adrenaline boost will carry us through the season."

Wilhelm nodded and the boys left the locker room, heading towards the parking lot. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked, but neither of them really cared enough to move.

Wilhelm and Otto had been best friends since football tryouts freshman year. Wilhelm was a descendent of long line of football players, and had a natural athletic physique. He toed the line between muscular and chubby, but he was tall and powerful. Although his size was daunting, he had a baby face, with only a light wisp of blond hairs on his chin. Otto, in contrast, was of average height, relatively lean, and had to shave his light brown stubble twice a week. He compensated for his lack of overwhelming physical strength with a phenomenal understanding of the game. He knew all the plays, and when it was best to use them. During football tryouts, their skills sets had distinguished the two boys as highly proficient players, and as the only freshmen moved to varsity, they had quickly bonded. After a few seasons had passed by, Wilhelm, with the best stats on the team, was appointed captain. However, the success of the Rhinos was primarily due to Otto's tactical skills, and the team, understanding this, deferred to him as their leader too. The boys had developed an unspoken agreement to never leave the other behind, neither socially nor academically. They led the football team together, spent their free time together, and studied together. They even went to the same barbershop to get the same haircut every other Sunday - buzzed on the sides, longer on the top. They called it the "bud-cut".

The boys walked to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. Wilhelm knew that Otto liked to reflect on the game for a bit after it ended, so he gave him space to think, focusing instead on the sound of their cleats on the concrete. They were walking out of synch, so Wilhelm adjusted his stride so that the dull clacking of their metal spikes matched up. Even though it was just the two of them, it sounded like a small army. Cleats were funny that way. Wilhelm smirked softly at his feet, amused with the sound of his shoes. His eyes flit up to Otto's face, checking to see if he was still thinking. Instead, he found Otto staring back at him, with a smirk to match his own. Wilhelm felt a strange warmth in his chest, and quickly broke eye contact. That was probably just heartburn from last nights Chipotle.

As the boys entered the first row of cars, two men walked out of a parked yellow school bus in the distance, and started walking towards them. They were still too far for their faces to be identifiable, but the stout figure in the black cap called out to them.

"Otto! Wilhelm! Are you going on the bus?" Wilhelm recognized the obnoxiously loud voice of their coach, George Hungary.

"Nah, Will drove, so I'm gonna go with him," Otto shouted back.

"Alright, well can you guys still come here really quick?" Coach Hungary yelled back. He and his tall thin companion stopped where they were, waiting for the boys to come to them. Otto and Wilhelm both sighed loudly, but still walked over. As they approached, they recognized the signature bald head and goatee of their principal, Arnold Austria. Otto's brow furrowed, and the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. Wilhelm felt his own body tense up immediately, and he had cross his arms over his broad chest in order to conceal his hands, which had clenched into fists.

The football team and Principal Austria had been in contention since he got hired at G. Ermany Prep, back when Napoleon Sr. was still in high school. Principal Austria was formerly employed at Francis High, the neighboring rival high school. When he came to G. Ermany, the student body did not trust him, suspecting he harbored sympathies for his former employers. Within the first month of his appointment, to no ones surprise, he drastically cut funding for the sports programs, especially the football team. They were no longer able to play in the same competitive league they had played in before, and the Frog Legs went decades nearly undefeated. Principal Austria's thick goatee had turned entirely gray years ago, but Wilhelm believed he had postponed his retirement so that he could continue to torment the team. He wouldn't allow them to fundraise on school grounds, and they were often kicked off the sports field if another team wanted to practice, even when they had booked the field weeks in advance. The only reason they were back in the league season was Otto.

He and Wilhelm had broken into the school one night a week for 5 weeks using the janitors keys, and taken $100 each time from the school safe in Principal Austria's office. Wilhelm had hated himself for it, but Otto convinced him it was for the greater good of the whole school. Otto just had a way of getting what he wanted no matter the means, and Wilhelm could never betray him, no matter how morally opposed he was. The two boys put the money in the team funds box, and claimed they got their parents to donate it. Principal Austria never noticed the missing money, as their burglary took place during the end of last school year. Things were hectic and money was already being thrown around for prom and the senior retreat.

Wilhelm tried to read the expression of Principal Austria, concerned that their theft last spring had finally been discovered. The older man's pale blue eyes looked devoid of emotion, but that wasn't unusual. His hands were clasped loosely in front of him, and his thumbs were twiddling almost happily. This was confusing for Wilhelm, since the crotchety old man was rarely happy.

"Congratulations on the game boys," He barked gruffly. Otto grunted, and Wilhelm mumbled something which resembled a thank you. "I do not only mean congratulations with the win. As you know, we are a private school and we depend on the tuition that you, the students, pay. This means we want a lot of enrolled students. We also want talented students, who will go to good colleges, and donate to us as successful adults." Wilhelm wanted to ask him to get to the point, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"What's your point?" Otto blurted, clearly unable to restrain himself. Wilhelm half wanted to roll his eyes and half wanted to laugh. Principal Austria narrowed his eyes, but continued.

"My point is this, boys. When you play well, others notice. Parents want to send their football playing sons to play on this team. In fact, after tonight, three parents came up to me to inform me that their sons will be transferring into G. Ermany next week, and expect to be playing on varsity. They are sophomores from German Catholic High, and I am sure-"

"Wait a second," Otto interjected, looking at Coach Hungary for support. "That's not how it works. If you want to be on a team you have to tryout like everyone else. They can practice with us, and if they're good they can play next year, but I won't have a bunch of sophomores walking on to my team like little Catholic _princes_." Coach Hungary was silent, but looked to Principal Austria for a response. When he finally did respond, his voice was low and commanding.

"You will do what is necessary to make these parents happy."

"But Austria-"

"Thats _mister_ Austria to you young man. And you will make it work or lose your position as captain." Wilhelm could feel the fury radiating off of Otto, and decided to step in before it escalated further.

"Okay Mr. Austria, we got it. Message recieved, the new students will be welcome. Thank you for supporting the team, and have a good night." Principal Austria nodded curtly, and briskly walked away, Coach Hungary jogging behind him, his stubby legs struggling to keep up. Wilhelm looked at Otto, who looked like he might kill something.

"Dude, you gotta-"

"No! What the hell is up with that guy? He such an awful human being and coach never does anything about it and I just wanna-" Otto violently mimicked a stabbing motion, cursing loudly. Wilhelm lightly placed his hand on his friends shoulder, immediately feeling him go limp. With his shoulders slouched over and the anger in his green eyes replaced with defeat, Wilhelm felt anger flare up inside him. He really hated to see Otto unhappy, and he would have loved to pummel Principal Austria into the ground, but he tried to be positive.

"I don't think coach can do that much honestly. He's in a tough position. Plus, these new players might be good. If they can help us win states then we should welcome them. Francis High isn't even the best team we'll face if we get that far."

"Yeah I guess. Lets just go home."

Wilhelm mussed Otto's hair affectionately, and they headed back to the car.

* * *

On the drive home, Otto still seemed pretty annoyed, so Wilhelm played the only album which would without a doubt cheer him up. As soon as the piano started playing, Wilhelm looked to Otto, expecting some sort of elated cry, but to no avail. Otto just stared out the window, as motionless as ever. Wilhelm sighed softly, and went to turn it off; it High School Musical was only fun to listen to when Otto was into it. Before he could get to the power button Otto's hand shot out and stopped his. And then the singing started.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, you were always right beside me." Otto had a nice singing voice in Wilhelm's opinion, and even when he couldn't hit all the notes, he gave a commendable (and adorable) effort.

"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me," Wilhem sang. Wilhelm usually ended up with Sharpay's part when they sung High School Musical, because Otto's raspy voice couldn't even get close to falsetto. Wilhelm really shouldn't have either, but he could at least reach a higher octave. Together they belted out the chorus of the timeless classic, and went through half the album by the time they pulled up to Otto's house.

Wilhelm realized Otto had never let go of his hand around the same time Otto did. He tried to draw his hand back, his face getting warm with embarrassment, but Otto just gripped his hand tighter. With a mischievous grin, Otto slowly raised Wilhelms bulky hand to his face, and gave it the most dramatic kiss possible.

"Thank you for the ride, my liege, King Wilhelm the first." Wilhelm chuckled as Otto finally gave his hand back.

"Yeah whatever dork. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early?"

"Bright and early."

Otto grinned crookedly at Wilhelm one last time before exiting his Jeep. Wilhelm watched him jog up his front steps and into his house, noticing how tight his football pants were on his butt. Otto wasn't brawny like Wilhelm, but he was still toned. Wilhelm felt another pang in his chest as Otto closed the door behind him, leaving Wilhelm alone. _I gotta lay off the Chipotle,_ he told himself, rubbing his chest.


End file.
